Human folate binding proteins (FBP), or folate receptor, bind and transport physiologic reduced folates and methotrexat, a chemotherapeutically-active folate analogue. Others have reported that defects in drug influx account for acquired methotrexate drug resistance in 40-60% of mutant cell lines studied. The Molecular Cell Biology Section is investigating the following: 1. Structure, function, and molecular biology of human FBPs; 2. Role of the FBPs in transport of folates and in the development of acquired methotrexate resistance; and 3. Expression of the FBPs.